Princess In Love
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: Princess Nenfea of Lothlórien brought her horse to a stop and jumped off and some of the attendant's that were outside took him from her. She walked up to the door to the house of Elrond and knocked the door to her brother in-law's house. Legolas/OC
1. Arrival of the Princess

I got a request to go back and do the story from the begining, so I'm just going to redo the entire story, and Faroth wont be in it at all, instead I'm going to make a character who's Nen's guard.

this is Nen's outfit: just take out the ()

http:/i957(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/ae55/Yuki_M_Namikazi_Uzumaki/bluehairedelf(.)jpg

...

Princess Nenfea of Lothlórien brought her horse to a stop and jumped off and some of the attendant's that were outside took him from her. She walked up to the door to the house of Elrond and knocked the door to her brother in-law's house.

Elrond was inside talking to Gandalf so Arwen answered the door for her father and smiled when she saw the girl standing outside, she had long, straight light light-almost blond-chestnut brown hair-though you couldn't see the brown unless she was standing in direct sunlight like she was right now-with a white gold circlet over her brow, she was wearing a white and blue short dress/long shirt, with white pant's on underneat, she could see the dwarfish armor on her because her arm's were otherwise bare. she had silver coated twin sword's strapped to her left side and a dagger hanging horizontally at the back of her waist with a bow strapped to her back and a quiver of arrow's hanging from her right side. "Aunt Nen it is good to see you." Arwen said greeting her mother's younger sister.

"It is good to see you as well, your doing well I hope?" Nen asked with a smile as she pulled her niece into a hug.

"I am, and you?" Arwen asked.

"I am doing well, there's an old friend I miss very much though I haven't seen him in almost 100 year's." Nen said letting go of Arwen and taking a step back.

"I know what friend you mean." Arwen said. "Come, I'll show you what room he's staying in." She turned and walked into the house.

Nen followed Arwen shutting the door behind her. "Legolas is here?" She asked, excitement lacing her voice.

"Yes he is." Arwen said with a light smile. "But I am wondering, where is Gorith?" She asked refering to the Elven women who was chosen when Nen was born to be a nurse maid and a guard to her.

"Oh, I left a day early and I may have forgotten to tell her." Nen said acting as if it was an honest mistake.

"Mhmm, I am sure that had you remembered she would be here." Arwen said knowing that she would not be, Nen hated the fact that her mother and father still thought she needed a guard, even though she was an active member of battle's that Lothlórien was part of. "Well here we are." She said stopping in front of the room Legolas was staying in. "I'll leave you two to catch up privately." She told her and walked off.

...

Well what do you say? I'll do her and Legolas seeing each other again for the first time when I get more inspiration, how do you guy's think Legolas should respond to seeing his best friend again for the first time in 100 year's?


	2. The Council of Elrond

A little note, Nen inherited the power of Telepathy from Queen Galadriel, her mother.

...

Nen stood in front of the door and smiled before knocking on the door to Legolas's room.

"Who is it?" Legolas asked standing up and walking over to the door.

"An old friend." Nen said in Elvish.

Legolas opened the door with a slight smile after hearing Nen's voice. "Mara aure Nen." Legolas said.

"Im gelir ceni ad lin Legolas." Nen said with a smile.

"What are you here for?" Legolas asked Nen.

"I'm here to represent my mother and my father at Elrond's meeting." Nen said.

"An I am guessign you lost Gorith somewhere along the way again?" Legolas asked.

"No, I left without her this time." Nen said.

"Aniral maded?" Legolas asked Nen.

"Yes, I am kind of hungry after my trip." Nen said.

Legolas offered her his arm. "Then let us go get something to eat." He said.

"Let's." Nen said taking his arm and walking with him to the dining area.

**~!*!~Later at the Council of Elrond~!*!~**

Nen made her way to the meeting and took a seat in a chair next to Legolas.

Gorith has made it to Elrond's house soon after Nen had arrived, she stood behind her chair loyally, as a friend and a guard, her knee length moonlight silver hair tied up into a bun.

Elrond waited for everyone to take there seat's before speaking. "Straner's from distant land's, friend's of old...you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stand's upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound by this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." He said.

Frodo walked forward and placed the ring on the center of the stone table and then took his seat.

"So it is true." Borimir said. "In a dream...I saw the eastern sky grow dark...but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found.'...Isidurs bane..." He reached for the ring.

Elrond stood up. "Borimir!" He said just before Gandalf stood up and started talking and the sky grew dark.

Nen looked down and to the left away from Borimir. _'He is a foolish man.'_ She thought to Gorith.

_'That he is.'_ Gorith thought knowing Nen was listening for her response.

Borimir quickly moved back to his seat and sat down.

"Never before has any toung uttered the word's of that speach here in Imladris." Elrond said standing up.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond...for the black speach of Mordor may yet be heard...in every corner of the west!" Gandalf said. "It is all together evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your land's kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Borimir said.

"You can not weild it. None of us can." Aragon said. "The one ring answer's to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what, would a Ranger know of this matter?" Borimir asked.

_'I should take this man down from where he stand's with his head raised as if he can decide for this council what to do.'_ Nen told Gorith.

Gorith put a hand on Nen's shoulder so she could hold her in her seat if she had to. _'Patience my Aranel.'_ She told her. _'You do not want to start trouble here, you do not hold as much authority as back home.'_

Legolas could take this no longer, and standing he said "This is no mere ranger. This is aragorn, the son of arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He still remained standing for now.

"Aragon?" Borimir said. "This is Isildur's heir?" He asked looking at Legolas.

"And heir to the throne of gondor." Legolas finished, still standing however in case he needed to further his point.

Borimir looked at Legolas and said. "Gondor has no king." He turned to Aragorn and said as he walked back to his seat. "Gondor need's no king." He then took his seat.

Nen grabbed Legolas's hand and pulled him back into his seat silently telling him. _'This man has made up his mind, he will not change it so easily.'_

Legolas sighed in defeat and nodded, before calming and then looking back up to the rest of the meeting.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice." Elrond said. "The ring must be destoryed."

"Welll what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked and got up, raised his axe above his head and brought it down on the ring, ohnly to have his axe shatter and be thrown backwards onto the ground.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said. "The ring was made in the fire's of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He told them. "One of you, must do this."

"One does not simply walk, into Mordor." Borimir said. "It's black gate's are guarded by more them just orc's. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wastland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Then there will not only be men but women to." Nen told Borimir. "If you think your gender so helpless Gorith and I shall go with whoever chooses to destroy the ring." She said standing up.

Gorith smirk slightly at what Nen had said and chuckled lightly.

"You think a women has any more of a chance then a man?" Borimir asked standing up.

"Why don't you draw your blade and we shall see." Nen said, she could hear it in his mind, he didn't think a women could hold her own in a fight.

"Nen." Gorith said.

"What Gorith?" Nen asked not taking her eye's off Borimir.

"Do not take it easy on him like you do the new recruit's back home." Gorith said with a smirk.

"Oh I wont." Nen said going to draw one of her blades.

Elrond stood up and directed his gaze at Nen. "Nenfea that is enough!" He said and then turned to Borimir. "And Borimir. I will not have you insulting my wife's kin in my home." He said.

"A women should not have a choice in this decision." Borimir said.

"It is my people's live's at stake to! Do not think your the only one who has a kingdom they want to protect! Everyone here at this meeting is here to decide what will help keep there people alive! And anyone who threatens Lothlórien, it's people or the one's I love will fall by either my blade or my bow!" Nen vowed.

Legolas had his hand on the handle of his blade. He reached out a hand and took hold of nens, to calm her. then he said "Please sit back down nen. Do not sink to his level."

"You to." One of the elf's near Gorith whispered to her. "Do not play into this."

"I am not the one you need to worry about, Nen has spent the last 2,480 year's worming herself into any battle she could to help protect our kingdom. _Any man,_ weather it be, Elven, Dwarfish or Human who has ever questioned her ability to fight has _always_ been quickly incapacitated, weather it be by her blade, her bow or the power's of the mind she possesses which she inherited from Queen Galadriel, her mother." Gorith said just loudly enough for the elf to hear.

Nen sent a quick jab at Borimir's mind and he was back in his seat in an instant from the severe headache it had caused him to develop. "That is why you do not question the strength of Aranel(Princess) Nenfea of Lothlórien, known to her people as the Worrier Princess." she said to Borimir and took her seat.

"And now you see." Gorith said motioning to Borimir who was holding his head.

"I am sure Legolas can handel calming Aranel Nen." The elf said.

Gorith let out a slight laugh.

"If you knew Aranel Nenfea, worrier princess you would know that when she is worked up about something that she strongly believes in, no one can handle her, not even me, who has been her teacher since she was a only a newborn." Gorith said chuckling slightly as she spoke, she moved back to where she had been before, standing behind Nen's chair, she had only moved infront of it but she still felt out of place standing in the middle of the circle of people.

Nen closed her eye's and concentrated on the thought's of the animal's that were running around outside to calm herself down.

Frodo abruptly stood up. "I will take it!" He told those at the Council. "I take the ring to Mordor." He said. "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf turned to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your's to bear." He told him.

Aragon stood up and walked towards Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He knelt down in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." He said.

Legolas walked over. "And you have my bow." He said.

"And my Ax." Gimli said.

"And our strength." Nen said as her and Gorith walked over.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council...then Gondor will see it done." Borimir said.

Sam jumped up from his hiding place and ran over to where Frodo was. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said.

"No indead, it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond said.

Marry and Pippin ran out. "We're coming to!" They said.

"You'll have to send us home in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...messy...quest...thing." Pippin said.

"Well that rule's you out Pippin." Merry said.

"Eleven companions. So be it. You shall be, The Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.

"Great...where are we going?" Pippin asked

...

Well what do you think? I'm not updating again until I get at least 5 new review's.

Im gelir ceni ad lin=I am happy to see you again

Mara aure=Hello

Aniral maded?=Do you want to eat?

Aranel=Princess


End file.
